


Ill-Fitting

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dressing Room, Established Relationship, In Public, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny knows what everyone sees when they look at him, everyone but Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill-Fitting

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: In Public**.

Danny stared at the mirror in horror. “I’m not coming out.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Steve called through the door. “Come on let me see.”

“Fine.” Danny carefully cracked the door open. “But you’re coming in here.”

Danny turned back to stare at himself while Steve slipped in behind him. He was wearing khaki shorts and a bright pink Hawaiian shirt with garish white flowers all over it. He looked like an idiot.

“I don’t see what the problem is,” Steve said.

“You don’t—“ Danny started to yell but remembered where they were and paused to take a deep breath and lower his voice. There was no reason to draw the attention of every single person in Wal-Mart. “The problem is that I look like an idiot. Who wears crap like this anyway?”

“Tourists.” Steve shrugged. “And once we add a camera and a fanny pack you’ll blend right into the crowds—“

“Fanny pack?” Danny interrupted. “You never said anything about a fanny pack. There is no way in hell I’m wearing a fanny pack.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “What’s wrong with a fanny pack? You could carry all sorts of things with you.”

Danny shook his head and turned around to face Steve. “Don’t even think about it.”

“About what?”

He pointed accusingly at Steve. “I know that face. You’re trying to figure out how many grenades you could fit into a fanny pack. Well don’t even think about it. The criminals wouldn’t take you seriously and, more importantly, if you wear one I will never have sex with you again.”

“That’s just not right,” Steve said. “I’d have sex with you no matter what you were wearing.” He ran his eyes up and down Danny’s body and smirked. “I’d even have sex with you in that.”

As Steve’s eyes ran over his body, Danny felt his neck flush with warmth. He turned away from Steve to look at himself in the mirror again. He studied his reflection, trying to see what Steve saw, but standing there with Steve behind him he felt even more stupid—and it wasn’t just the clothes. Sometimes, he honestly wondered why Steve was with him. He wasn’t an insecure man but he knew that what people saw when they looked at him and what they saw when they looked at Steve were two very different things. Steve was James Bond and he was a waiter.

He shook his head, trying to clear it. “Seriously Steve, this shirt is hideous and the shorts don’t even fit. They’re too short and my knee is all scarred up from that last surgery. No one wants to see…” He trailed off when he saw the intent expression on Steve’s face as he gazed into the mirror over Danny’s shoulder. “What?”

“You need to stop,” Steve wrapped an arm around Danny’s waist and slid a hand under his shirt to rest against his bare abdomen. He pulled Danny back against his chest, close enough that Danny could feel his arousal. “You’re so fucking hot that I’ve spent the last year with a near constant erection.”

Danny felt his own cock harden at Steve’s words. He watched in the mirror as Steve leaned down to kiss his neck.

“You drive me crazy,” Steve whispered, his breath hot against Danny’s ear.

“Steve,” Danny nearly gasped.

“Shhh.” Steve slid his hand down and unfastened Danny’s shorts, letting them fall to the floor. “Keep your voice down.”

“What?” Danny asked turning his head back to look at Steve.

“Wouldn’t want anyone to hear,” Steve murmured as he cupped Danny’s hard cock through his boxers.

Danny’s eyes slid closed and he bit down on his lip to keep from moaning at the contact. Steve was right, they wouldn’t want anyone to hear them having sex in the dressing room. His eyes shot open, in horror. What were they doing? For heaven’s sake, they were in the dressing room at _Wal-Mart_.

Danny was about to tell Steve to stop, when he reached into Danny’s boxers and pulled out his cock. As Steve began to stroke him firmly, Danny suddenly didn’t care where they were. The only things that mattered were Steve’s solid body behind him, Steve’s lips on his neck, and Steve’s hand on his dick.

“Watch,” Steve murmured. “Open your eyes and watch.”

Danny did as he was told and groaned. He was used to seeing the hunger in Steve’s eyes during sex, but he wasn’t used to seeing the hunger in his own. He lowered his gaze to watch Steve’s hand moving on his dick but sight was too much.

“Steve,” he hissed desperately. “Steve, I’m going to—“

Steve tilted Danny’s head with his free hand and captured Danny’s lips in a sloppy kiss that muffled his moans as he came. Once his orgasm passed, he slumped back against Steve’s chest breathing hard. Steve held him tightly for a moment before letting go and bending down.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Danny gaped at Steve, watching as he picked the shorts up and cleaned his come covered hand with them.

Steve stood and used them to wipe a smear of come off of the mirror before turning to look at Danny. “We’ll have to get them now.”

“You…we…” Danny threw his hands up in surrender; he was too relaxed to get worked up over some stupid clothes. “Okay fine, we’ll get the shorts. But next time you get to be the one who goes undercover.”

Steve grinned. “Deal.”

Danny watched Steve as they left the dressing room. He watched the way Steve held his back straight and ignored the scandalized looks people were shooting in their direction. The looks, which said clearly that Danny hadn’t been as quiet as he’d thought, made him flush with embarrassment, but not Steve. If anything Steve looked proud of himself and Danny would be mad about that if Steve didn’t also look so damn happy just to be walking next to him. Danny stood up a bit straighter and reached out to grab Steve’s hand. All of those other people were just jealous anyway.


End file.
